The invention concerns a method for processing molasses, which is left as a residual liquid after a treatment of whey. In the said treatment, the whey is separated by membrane filtration into a protein-enriched retentate and a lactose intensified permeate. This permeate is evaporated and crystallized, allowing lactose to be recovered by a mechanical separator, whereby molasses constitutes an unwanted runoff.